Aphrodisiac
by Kanna37
Summary: Ever wonder how the mates of Inuyoukai are chosen?


**Aphrodisiac**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Nearly feral, Sesshoumaru growled out long and low, his crimson-haloed eyes fixed on his prey as she sprinted through the trees a short distance ahead of him, those long legs of hers flashing pale through the darkness.

He had come upon her earlier in the evening, blooded from battle and alone, her usual companions nowhere to be found. As he'd looked on, actually startled at the savagery with which she was fighting her attackers off, he'd caught scent of her blood...

And that was all it took; to his complete shock, her blood was the seamless match to his own black blood, and its call was powerful, waking his primal nature within seconds as the scent of it acted like the aphrodisiac it was – to him, and only him.

That was how mates of his kind were chosen – by blood. It was how his father had come to take the human hime Izayoi as his mate. His own mother, Satori, had been chosen by the great dog general to bear him an heir simply because of her strength and power, but she had not called out his black blood, and thus, was not his mate.

The human woman, had, however, and that, for an inu, was simply the way it was. No male could or would resist the call; once the scent was caught, that was it.

Not even a little upset that his own mate was this human woman, this powerful and utterly magnificent miko, he had finished off her last two opponents himself, and then, in a guttural, lust-ridden voice, ordered her to _run_.

Kagome had taken one look at him, and known immediately what was happening.

Back when Koga had first kidnapped her, and then claimed her in front of his entire tribe, Sango had taken her aside and explained how the mates of canine youkai were chosen – and that she needed to be extremely careful of how she responded to the ookami. She had also informed the young woman that, if she did not want to end up Koga's claimed bitch, she should make sure never to allow him to catch scent of her blood, because if he did, and she truly woke his own black blood, it would all be over for her.

She had to admit, she'd been grateful for the information – she had no desire to be Koga's bitch.

At that time, she'd wanted to be Inuyasha's bitch – but it became apparent the first time she'd been injured with him in close proximity, that her blood was not the aphrodisiac the hanyou would respond to... she'd been broken-hearted – for a time.

Eventually, though, she'd gotten over it, and now her friendship with the hanyou was stronger than ever – unbreakable without romantic issues clouding things.

Despite the fact that she knew her friends would be searching for her frantically once they finished with their own opponents, they were really the last things on her mind... because the fact that she was the Western Lord's match was all she could think of.

The mere_ idea_ of it thrilled her, making her knees weak and her core heated and wet with desire.

Oh, yes... once she'd gotten past her crush on Inuyasha, she'd begun to notice other males... and there wasn't any other male out there that could make a woman weak-kneed and desperate the way he could. He was the most magnificent specimen of masculinity that the kami had ever created...

And he was about to be all hers.

Just as soon as he caught her, of course. Not that she was trying all that hard to get away – she wasn't _stupid_, after all.

So it was with considerable satisfaction that she felt his clawed hands clamp around her upper arms from behind and yank her back into his now armorless chest. She immediately went limp and submitted, ready, willing, and more than able to give him anything he wanted.

"Bitch," he rumbled, his voice barely recognizable as his instincts goaded him into tasting the female that was his. "You are mine, and this one will never allow you to leave him." His voice was loaded with warning, and Kagome knew instantly what he was talking about. Her era was a lost cause for her, now – she would have to wait to see her family again until she reached her time the long way around.

The thought didn't bother her at all – the only thing that bothered her was the thought of not being with him.

"I am yours," she agreed instantly. "Mark me in the way of your kind, Sesshoumaru."

That drew a snarl from him, and he pushed her heavy fall of midnight tresses over her shoulder to nuzzle her fragrant and gloriously soft nape, licking, kissing, and nipping his way along the skin until he hit the spot over her jugular, and she sucked in a pleasured breath, her eyes falling closed as passion flooded her veins.

_Mine! _he snarled again inwardly, and then he bit down, his hands tightening around her arms as her head fell back against his chest and she screamed. He released his poison into her bloodstream, even as her blood with its siren's call to his own slid down his throat like the finest of foreign wines.

Within seconds, both were left panting for air as the sensuality of her lifeblood, for him, and his poison, for her, caused them both to orgasm without even any need for actual sexual stimulation between them.

That was the power of the call of the blood between two who were destined to be mates...

But that was not to say that the encounter was over, because now that their life forces were meshed completely, each ones desire for the other was as blatant as though it had been carved into their flesh for all the world to see. Within seconds, both were naked as the daiyoukai laid her down across his now bloody silks, and proceeded to lick his way across her body, cleaning every precious drop of her blood from her shapely form as she writhed beneath him.

From this point on, anyone that drew her blood except him would die – only he was allowed to see, smell, or taste such a potent, delicious aphrodisiac as her life's most precious fluid.

Mere minutes after he'd cleaned away every evidence of her sanguine liquid, she gifted him with another type of blood – that drawn from proof of her purity. She went rigid beneath him as his impressive member took her over from the inside out – but once the pain was gone, she responded to his lovemaking with a natural sexuality that had him absolutely feral.

By the time that night was through, both were thoroughly claimed by the other, and extremely proud of it. Every night from then on out for the rest of eternity would be pleasure and possession as neither had ever known it.

Even Sesshoumaru, the male known to hate humans with a passion, had discovered a far stronger passion towards one of that race than his hatred had ever come close to.

And he was not at all ashamed of that fact.

She was _his_, and he was savagely proud that _all_ would see that she belonged to him in all her glory... for all their endless lifetimes.


End file.
